Lips of an Angel
by Avain1991
Summary: Reposting of a former One Shot. Harry and Hermione have a secret. A secret that could change not only their lives but the lives of their children. Rated M for Sexual content and Infidelity.


What is up people this is a repost of one of my older stories from a collection of One Shots i did called Desires of the Heart. After receiving a request I've decided to bring back a few. Mainly the ones I liked best. Enjoy. Remember unless it's OC I DON'T OWN IT. Lyrics and song belong to Hinder.

* * *

" _Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper because I can't be too loud. Well my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved along? It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Angel x3. It's funny that you're calling me tonight, and yes I dreamt of you to. Doesn't know you're talking to me we'll start a fight. No I don't think she has a clue. Well my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved along? It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. (Guitar rift.) "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Don't. Never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an Angel. Honey why you calling me so late?"_

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes as he walked down stairs to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?"

Harry said in tired voice " _Harry?"_ Harry froze at the sound of Hermione Granger's voice it was thick he remembered it in the past it was the tone her voice had when Ron has kissed Lavender Brown in their sixth year.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry said in a whisper as he pulled the phone with him into his den and closed the door behind him.

" _Harry why are you whispering?"_

"Ginny's asleep I don't want to wake her."

" _Harry…Ron just walked out on me…"_ Her voice was thick with tears Harry was almost shocked into silence.

"What happened 'Mione?"

Harry asked her " _I…I think he knows the truth about Rose Harry."_ Harry froze at the words.

* * *

Harry thought back to that night years ago when Hermione had called and asked him to come over. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron's being a complete git because I refuse to baby him like his mother did!" Hermione shouted as Harry sat down on the couch. Harry listened as Hermione told him about the number of times she and Ron would fight because she wasn't what he called a 'Proper' wife.

"I am not going to just cook his meals and become a baby machine for him. I love Molly but I refuse to live her life."

"I haven't even let him touch me in weeks because of his attitude." Hermione yelled as she sat down next to Harry and allowed him to wrap one arm around her shoulders. Eventually Hermione turned into Harry's embrace and allowed him to hug her close. Harry didn't realize she was crying until he felt his shirt grow wet he looked to see her silently crying Harry just held her close to him like he had that night in the tent after Ron had abandoned them.

"Harry."

"Yeah 'Mione?" Harry said looking into the eyes of his best friend Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the lips at first Harry was surprised but started to return the kiss.

"Harry please make me feel something other than this pain?" Hermione asked against his lips Harry grabbed her hips and lifted her up Hermione wrapped them around his waist as he carried her into a room.

Hours later the two naked friends were holding one another until a voice called out making them freeze "Harry? You still here?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Ginny." They said together as they rushed to get dressed Hermione hit them both with a cleaning, and a freshening charm. Harry then quickly climbed out the window and ran to the closest store and walked back to Hermione's and saw Hermione and Ginny on the couch.

"There you are Harry where were you?" His red haired wife asked him as she held their son James in her arms Harry held up a tub of chocolate chip ice cream "Comfort food." he said Ginny just nodded.

"That's a great idea." Ginny sat down and talked with Hermione. That night in order to rid himself of the guilt Harry treated Ginny like a princess and even slept with her while their son was with his grandmother for the night.

* * *

" _Harry?"_

"I'm still here 'Mione just caught up in a memory. Are you sure he knows?"

" _He's been looking at her funny like he's trying to see something hidden."_ Harry cursed.

* * *

About a month after Harry and Hermione had made love both Ginny and Hermione learned that they were pregnant Harry found Hermione crying outside of the Burrow that night and he walked up to her.

"'Mione?" Hermione turned and buried herself in Harry's arms "It's not his Harry." Hermione gasped out making Harry look at her in surprise.

"W…w…what?"

"Harry my husband isn't the father of my baby."

Hermione said looking into his eyes "Oh good lord." Harry gasped Hermione nodded as she buried herself in his arms and cried. Harry eventually calmed Hermione down and just held and rocked her he looked around when he heard the sound of the door close to see Ginny's smile falter.

That night "Why were you and Hermione so familiar tonight?"

Harry sighed "She's worried Ginny. She just found out she's going to be a mother for the first time. You yourself were a right mess the night you found out about James."

"She should've talked with Ron not you Harry!"

"Ginny she my best friend why wouldn't I comfort her?"

"Because you should've stayed with me and celebrated! Not go outside to hug and comfort another woman in what looked like an intimate way!" Ever since that night Ginny started to become colder towards Hermione whenever Harry would be alone with her.

It got so bad that even mentioning Hermione started an all-out shouting match after Rose and Albus were born Ginny became a little more settled about it but she was still cold towards Hermione at times as if she already knew about what had happened. Harry was sure that if Rose had turned out anything like her brothers that they would've been found out sooner. Although it didn't help that Harry would sometimes treat Rose as if she was his own while the Weasleys found it endearing Ginny would sometimes look at Rose as if she was a danger to her.

* * *

" _What are we going to do Harry?"_

"'Mione I think we've kept this hidden from them for too long." Harry said.

* * *

A year after Hugo and Lily were born Harry and Hermione met up together and spent the day together much like they had as teens. At the end of the day they both shared another passionate afternoon together in a room in Muggle London.

"Harry. I don't want to stay married to him, but…"

"I know he's Hugo's father. I'm in the same boat with Ginny."

"He's not much of a father. The days you spent with Rose were the most fatherly bonding she has ever experienced. Hugo only spends time with Ron because Ron thinks he can make a Quidditch player out of my son. He doesn't want the full responsibility of parenthood. I swear he cares more about the Canons then either one of them." Harry grimaced at that. Ron had reached his childhood dream of playing for his favorite Quidditch team the Canons and he spends all his free time with his team something Harry couldn't understand. He loved to spend time with all the kids even Hugo who wasn't his in fact Harry and Hermione didn't even start their affair till after she had found out about her son.

"How's Rose doing?"

Harry asked Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a photo of a little girl with messy long brown hair and bright brown eyes "She's doing great she loves that gift you gave her." Harry watched as the photo moved to see the little girl waving a medium sized book in her hands Harry smiled. He had bought her a copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard and had an inscription placed inside.

" _To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy."_

"It's lucky Ron carried his phobia of books from his school days." Harry smiled remembering that.

* * *

" _You're right. Besides I've been looking for a reason since the kids started Hogwarts."_ Hermione said over the phone.

A knock at the door make Harry sigh "'Mione I got to go. I think Ron has just shown up."

" _Be careful Harry."_

"I will. I love you."

" _I love you to."_

Hermione said as she hung up the phone. Harry walked out of his den and hung up the cordless before answering the front door for Ron "Ron? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Harry said in his best half asleep irritated voice.

"Sorry Mate but I needed to talk to someone." Harry sighed as he opened the door for Ron.

"What about?"

"Harry. Herms is having an affair." Ron said as he walked into the den once again.

Harry schooled his face to look like he didn't believe him "Ron…"

"Harry I've got proof." Ron said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Remember Pierce that Muggleborn bloke we talked to last week?"

"What about him?"

"He told me about this thing call an RNA test to determine if a kid belongs to someone."

"DNA Ron."

"Whatever. Anyway something about Rose has been bothering me."

"What?"

"She's got a copy of the Tales of Beetle the Bard with an inscription that says ' _To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy.'_ problem is I never got her that book." Harry was kicking himself as he looked at his friend.

"So I talked with Pierce again and he told me that with a strand of Rose's hair and a strand of mine they could make sure she was mine. So I took a strand of her hair and Hugo's just to make sure you know?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Any way here are the results." Ron said as he handed the paper to Harry who turned on a light and looking at the results reading them out loud.

"Hugo Weasley compared DNA to Ronald Weasley positive patriarch match. Rosalie Weasley compared DNA to Ronald Weasley negative patriarch match." Harry curse inside his mind.

"See this means Hermione cheated on me and had some other blokes child."

"Ron…"

"No Harry she cheated and lied to me not only that she's allowed the bloke to be around Rose allowing him to buy her presents and such but doesn't have the decency to break it off with me or come clean."

"Ron."

"I mean what kind of scarlet woman would do that to a man? I swear to you Harry I'll find this man and kill him!"

Harry sighed "He's right in front of you Ron." Harry said making Ron go ridged.

"W…w…what did you say Harry?" A voice said from the doorway making Harry turn to see his wife Ginny looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm Rose's biological father."

Harry said looking at Ginny who grasped her chest as if in great pain "That's why I treated her as if she was my own. She's my eldest daughter." Harry said to Ginny.

Ron still looked completely surprised Ginny however ran up to Harry and slapped him across the face "I knew it! I knew there was more to the reason why you comforted her that night! You've been cheating on me…"

"Once before Rose and Albus were born, and ever since you and Mione were about five months along with Hugo and Lily." Harry said making Ginny slap him again he didn't react because he knew he had deserved it.

She slapped him about three more times before she started to collapse in his arms beating his chest while it happened. "Harry…I can forgive you, but you must never see Hermione ever again."

"I don't want your forgiveness Ginny." Harry said as he stepped back from his wife and walked to his desk to pull out a stack of forms which he handed to her. "All I want is for you to sign these Ginny."

"What are they?"

"Divorce papers." Harry said making Ginny look at him in shock.

"Harry…"

"Ginerva our marriage died long before this happened, and you know it." Harry said making her jump back. Harry had never called her by her full name before.

"And Ronald needs to sign these ones." Hermione's voice came from the hall making everyone look to see her holding a stack similar to Harry's.

"You!" Ginny shouted as she reached for her wand only for Harry to grab her hand.

"I'm the one at fault Ginny not her." Harry said.

"He's being too kind really I did steal him away from you Ginny." Hermione said.

Ron finally reacted and yelled as he ran at Harry fully intending to kill the man he once considered a friend. Harry sidestepped the blind charge and Ron hit the bookcase behind him then hit the ground groaning in pain "Always did let your temper get the best of you Ron." Harry said.

Hermione walked up to the man she called her husband and held the papers to him. Ron glared at her before he snatched them from her hand and signed the paper without reading it. Ginny followed her brothers example also letting her temper get the better of her.

"I'd like to see what you'll do without your kids." Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Yeah in courts Purebloods are always granted custody of the kids." Ron said "Rose is yours so you can keep her." he added only instead of seeing two distraught people like they expected Harry and Hermione turned the pages they were holding and read.

"'By signing this I hear by decree that I Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley/Ronald Bilus Weasley sign over my rights to any and all children over to their Father/Mother Harry James Potter/Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger.' Section IV paragraph II subsection D. You two should really read what you're signing." Harry & Hermione said as both papers glowed blue and vanished.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"Gringotts and the Ministry have just approved our divorces. Which means you two get nothing, zip, zilch, nada. By signing over all rights you lose access to mine and 'Mione's private accounts say from my family vaults to her private vault from her book sales. Meaning any and all keys made to said vaults except the ones we have are disappearing as we speak." Harry said.

* * *

That summer only Harry and Hermione were waiting at platform 9 ¾ as the kids ran towards them. Harry and Hermione held hands "Dad Aunt Hermione where's Mum, and Uncle Ron?" James asked once everyone was gathered.

"We'll explain when we get home." Harry said as everyone floo'd to his house. Once the kids were sitting in the living room.

"First there is something very important we need to tell you lot. James, Albus, Lily your Mum and I got a divorce while you were in school."

"Hugo your father and I did the same thing." The four kids all looked shocked but Rose looked confused.

"Why did you say that like Hugo is Dads only child?"

Her question made Harry sigh. "She did have to get her mother's brain didn't she?"

"Better than being a trouble magnet like her father." Hermione said making Harry nod.

"Mum…?" Harry decided to take the initiative as he drew his wand.

"This might sting a bit Rose." Harry said as he pointed it a Rose who blinked and started to rub her eyes.

"Ow! Uncle Harry...!" "Rose look at the eyes I saw when you were born." Hermione said as she conjured a mirror. Once her eyes stopped hurting Rose looking into the handheld mirror and almost fell back in shock instead of the normal brown her eyes were the same Emerald green as Albus' and…

"But…?" Rose started to say.

"To my Little Reader. Dream big and always follow your heart. Love Daddy." Harry said when she paused making her look at him in surprise. Rose looked at Harry her mouth opening and closing rapidly like a fish out of water before a tear fell from her eye, before she buried herself in Harry's arms.

"Sh I've got you Rosie." Harry said calling her by the nickname he alone called her.

"Daddy…I...I knew...I knew he couldn't have been my father." Rose sobbed against Harry's chest as he held her. Rose grabbed onto his robes and clenched them tightly as if afraid to let go Harry started to rub her back then looked up at his three other children James and Lilly were completely shocked while Albus looked angry at Harry.

"You cheated on Mum?!"

Albus yelled at his father. Harry looked at his son "Yes I did." Harry said.

"Dad…!" Albus started to yell before Harry and Hermione both reached into their robes and threw down two stacks of letters onto the table in front of the kids Rose had turned to look when she heard the sound.

"Read the first letter on top of my pile Al." Harry instructed Albus did so but he still looked like he wanted to yell until he opened the letter and read through it his expression changing from anger to sickening then to sadness.

"What is it Al?" James asked his brother.

"It's a letter from some guy named Dean Thomas. He says the pile of letters are the ones he had saved up from his affair with Mum." Rose was surprised then dove for the top letter of her mother's pile.

"This says the same only about…Ron and some woman named Lavender Brown."

"Now look at the date of the first saved letter." Harry said both green eyed children followed the instruction eyes widening.

"This is…"

"Before James was even conceived." Harry finished for his son.

"You mean…?"

"Both your Mum and Uncle were cheating on 'Mione and me before we ever got together and created Rosie." Harry said.

Albus was scandalized at the realization "They both did an excellent job of keeping it hidden." Hermione said.

"Dean and Lavender were old classmates of ours and they sent us those letters the day after we signed the divorce papers to show to the courts so Ron and Ginny couldn't push for the right to take all of you but Rose away from us." All of the kids looked at them with a mixture of surprise and worry.

"They can't do that." Hermione said to reassure them before Harry added on.

"'Mione and I made sure to include a clause in the papers that says they lose all rights to the five of you. Ron isn't much of a Dad and Ginny…Ginny would've used you to constantly hurt me as much as I cared about her your Mum Al is a very vindictive woman who loved living in the spot light." Harry paused before he looked his son in the eyes.

"How many times did she drag not only me but you and your siblings to some ball or dinner or so sort of publicity stunt?" Harry asked his son who shivered at the number of times he had to wear dress robes because of his mother.

"As much as I hate to say it Al your Mum was more interested in the fame of being my wife then being my wife." Harry said with a heavy heart at the expression on his children's faces as his words sink in.

Hugo looked over at Hermione "So I'm…"

"Ron's son. Harry and I slept with each other once before you were born and that made your sister. It didn't become a full on affair till months before you and Lily were born." Hermione told her son who looked a little downhearted Harry seeing this said.

"Hugo I can't take his place but I can try and be like a father if you wish." Hugo looked at Harry.

"Uncle Harry. You kinda already are at least you are interested in what I want in life unlike Dad." Harry nodded at the words Ron hadn't given up trying to make a Quidditch star out of his son who liked the game, but preferred to watch instead of play. Harry thought he'd be a better commentator which Hugo smiled at and agreed with.

Ron hadn't been too thrilled at the idea then again he wasn't worried about actually spending time with Hugo. If anything Hugo enjoyed the times when Harry would have quick family games on his land and encourage Hugo to comment on what he saw.

James like his name sake preferred the Chaser position, Lily is a great Keeper, Al has the aim of their uncle Gorge when it comes to being a Beater, and Rose surprisingly is the one who has the skills of a Seeker. Although now Hugo understood where his sister got it from.

"Alright but at some point the Uncle title has to go now I'm not expecting you to call me Dad but we'll figure something that works between the two of us." Harry said Hugo smiled and nodded.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "Whatever will come will come and we'll just have to meet it when it does." Harry said Hermione smiled at the worlds Hagrid had once said to Harry.

* * *

That's all for now R&R Ja Ne.


End file.
